


Fever

by respierra



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respierra/pseuds/respierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He witnesses the downfall of a hero, and something else. Super short drabble that wouldn't get out of my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

The bated breath was a prayer Roy never knew he held in his lungs, rushing out along with half slurred words and broken promises that they both knew he wouldn't keep. His fingers made indentations in the doorway, digging into it as if he were clinging to a lifeline. He might as well been considering his current state.

This was a side of the man that lurked beneath false smooth edges and confidence, brimming over whenever it became too much. It didn't matter what "it" was, exactly, but whatever form the thing took must have been deadly enough to bring a god to his knees in desperate times. The caricature was seen by many. Stoic officers and somber friends who always brushed the appearance under the rug in an effort to save a distorted face that wasn't worth the effort. Edward glanced at the man before him, a cold and hollow feeling settling into his skin as he saw just what guilt (was that what broke the camel’s back in the end?) did to a soul.

He knew he shouldn't let him in, that it would only end in cold sheets and disappointment and too many screams that he had no power to stop or calm down. Another stained memory to add to the pile. Letting Roy in would mean fire. Burning, frigid fire that could only destroy what little was left of dead ashes that should have been thrown away years ago.

“I’m sorry.”

Edward stepped back from the doorway with a sigh, opening it wider to allow the flames consume him whole.


End file.
